El ocaso de una Vida
by Uadyet
Summary: Fue solo un momento, un instante. En un par de segundos entendí que todo lo que había hecho no había servido para nada.


_**Disclaimer:**_** *mira su libreta de ahorros* Nop, pues va ser que no soy la dueña de Namco ni Daigo Okumura así que ni el juego ni los personajes me pertenecen y hago este sin fines de lucro y sólo por diversión.**

_**Advertencias:**_** Spoilers bastante serios sobre Aster, principios de Shonen ai (Chico x Chico) tampoco muy serio, Aster céntrico (¿eso se puede considerar una advertencia?).**

**Yeah, mi primer fic sobre el tales *se siente emocionada* Ya tenía ganas de hacer uno, aunque sea de su segunda parte.

* * *

**

**TALES OF SYMPHONIA: EL OCASO DE UNA VIDA**

Abrí mis ojos lentamente observando a mí alrededor un lugar que no recordaba haber visto nunca antes. Estaba de pie sobre una plataforma, o eso parecía, y en la estancia el color rojo predominaba sobre todos los otros, combinado con el negro y otras tonalidades de rojo. Miré hacía el frente, encontrando que aquel lugar conducía hacía algún tipo de puerta, la cual tenía incrustada unas esferas. Iba a acercarme cuando algo me retuvo. Bueno… más bien alguien.

Había alguien enfrente de aquella puerta o portal. No podía verle el rostro pues estaba dándome la espalda. Me quedé inmóvil por unos momentos pero luego me decidí a hablar. Quería preguntarle dónde me encontraba por lo que abrí la boca para hablar. Pero me quedé completamente callado al ver como aquella extraña figura empezaba a moverse y, si mis oídos no me engañaban, a hablar. No alcancé a oír que era lo que decía pero por alguna extraña razón tenía la absoluta seguridad de que no era a mí a quien se dirigía. Estaba confundido, ¿es que acaso había alguien más allí a quien yo no veía?

Lo ocurrido a continuación me pareció como si pasase a cámara lenta. El extraño se giró hacia mí, pero yo…

… _sólo alcancé a ver un par de ojos rojos antes de despertar._

*******

Los rayos de sol me obligaron a abrir los ojos, siendo lo primero que veía el "techo" marrón de mi tienda de campaña. Me incorporé un poco, quedando sentado mientras mis brazos se estiraban hacia arriba por inercia, tratando de desperezarme. Después, mis ojos se quedaron mirando el cacho de cielo que se veía a través de la apertura, que supuse que había abierto Richter, de la tienda. Suspiré pesadamente al recordar mi sueño. ¿Debía tomarlo como una premonición?

Era cierto que no había estado nunca en ese lugar pero estaba seguro de donde se encontraba. ¿Cómo? Porque estaba convencido de que mi mente había recreado, a partir de las descripciones que nos había proporcionado Aqua, el lugar en el que se encontraba el espíritu supremo, Ratatosk. Estaba seguro de que aquel lugar era la puerta a Niflheim, Ginungagap.

Me levanté del suelo y salí de la tienda buscando a Richter con la mirada. Le vi a unos metros de donde yo me encontraba observando los tres menhires que formaban la puerta intercósmica. Habíamos decidido pasar la noche allí y aventurarnos por la mañana a lo desconocido (aunque no lo fuera tanto tras las descripciones e instrucciones de Aqua).

Agaché la mirada fijando mi vista en la hierba. Hierba y tierra en una superficie con tres menires en el centro y cuyo límite eran los acantilados que la separaban del mar. Allí era donde nos encontrábamos.

Seguí totalmente quieto, sin variar posición. No me atrevía a ir hasta donde se encontraba Richter. Hacía poco que habíamos vuelto a tener la misma discusión de siempre. Si bien Richter siempre me decía que debía aprender a defenderme… siempre acababa luchando él solo contra los monstruos. ¡Nunca me dejaba ayudarle! ¡¡Resultaba frustrante!!

Y encima me había relegado a las tareas de curación. No es que pensase que fueran inútiles o algo por el estilo pero… ¡no me gustaba ver como lo herían sin poder hacer nada más que mirar!

Se me formaba un nudo en la garganta cada vez que estaba herido y tenía que proporcionarle las perlas que sanaban sus heridas. Sobre todo cuando… cuando se empeñaba en protegerme después de que un monstruo intentase atacarme por sorpresa (cosa que había ocurrido más de una vez). ¡Pero Richter no parecía entenderlo y siempre se hacía el sueco cada vez que se lo decía!

— ¿Ya te has preparado? —la voz de Richter me sobresaltó y sacó de mis cavilaciones. Asentí levemente a su pregunta. Lo había preparado todo antes de acostarme. —Entonces nos vamos.

Pasó a mi lado, directo a su tienda, mientras yo dejaba escapar un suspiro casi inaudible. Recogimos rápidamente aquella especie de campamento provisional que habíamos montado y nos dirigimos hacia la puerta. Enseguida la atravesamos, llegando a un lugar tan verde que pensé que me había pasado algo en los ojos. Tras eso, por un momento, tuve unas ganas casi incontrolables de reír. Me di cuenta de que aquel lugar no se parecía a nada de lo que había visto con anteriormente y sin embargo me recordaba al lugar de mis sueños.

— ¿Son árboles? —me pregunté en voz alta mientras me acercaba a lo que suponía que era un tronco pero, al contrario que todos los que había visto, éste era verde. Me hubiese gustado llevarme una muestra de alguno de aquellos árboles para analizarlo en el laboratorio, pero antes de que pudiese coger lo que parecía ser un trozo de corteza Richter me asió del brazo.

—Recuerda por qué estamos aquí y que Aqua nos está esperando —me dijo provocando que un ligero rubor apareciese en mis mejillas. Él tenía razón. Habíamos ido allí por una razón importante y yo me había distraído con el descubrimiento de un nuevo espécimen de árbol. Aunque lo de nuevo era bastante relativo ya que estaba seguro de que aquel lugar era mucho más viejo que cualquiera de las personas que conocía.

Seguí a Richter por aquella zona yendo siempre hacía abajo, como si nos dirigiésemos a las entrañas del infierno. Aunque pensándolo bien… ¿Acaso no íbamos a su puerta? Suspire pesadamente y miré hacía el frente. Como siempre, mi querido amigo tenía que ir por delante de mí porque si no, no se sentía a gusto consigo mismo. Y como siempre yo tuve que quedarme rezagado viendo como Richter peleaba contra unos monstruos que nos habían decidido atacar.

Hasta que por fin llegamos a la plataforma de la que Aqua nos habló. La estudié con la mirada a la vez que subía sobre ella seguido de Richter. Pronto ésta empezó a bajar y me fijé en que los orbes que había incrustada en ella estaban brillando. Supuse que aquello debía ser obra de Aqua y que nos había preparado todo el camino.

Cuando llegamos a la última parada nos bajamos de la plataforma y empezamos a andar, bajando nuevamente por los senderos del lugar. Se había instalado un silencio bastante incómodo entre nosotros y no sabía si se debía a nuestra discusión o a la misión que nos habíamos impuesto.

Quería hablar con él, había… había algo importante que quería decirle. Había estado mucho tiempo retrasando aquel momento pero no podía hacerlo por más tiempo.

No sabía exactamente por qué tenía que ser justo en ese momento pero tenía un extraño presentimiento. Era como si algo me oprimiese el pecho y tuve miedo. Me quedé parado un momento cuando llegamos a un lugar donde estábamos sobre una especie de anillos rojos y me mordí el labio inferior. Richter también se había detenido y se encontraba delante de mí, parecía estar analizando el lugar.

Respiré hondo varias veces y me acerqué un poco, no demasiado realmente. Sólo pude dar un pequeño paso antes de detenerme. Había repetido las palabras que quería decir mil veces en mi mente, ¿por qué no me salían ahora?

—El valor es la magia que convierte los sueños en realidad —susurré para mí mismo como si de esa forma pudiese infundirme el valor que necesitaba. Sentí por un momento ganas de llorar al no ser capaz de pronunciar ninguna palabra más. ¿Acaso no era yo siempre el que le decía esas palabras a Richter? ¿Por qué ahora era incapaz de ponerlas en práctica?

—Aster —alcé mi mirada en cuanto oí como me llamaba. Me estaba mirando con una expresión tranquila en el rostro aunque pude apreciar algo de duda en él. Trague saliva y sentí como mi garganta estaba reseca. No debía dudar, no debía… —No te retrases.

Después de decirme aquello empezó a andar de nuevo dejándome atrás con un nudo en la garganta. Agaché la mirada y le seguí. ¿Por qué no era capaz de decírselo? Llevábamos mucho tiempo viajando juntos. Creía sin duda alguna que Richter me consideraba su amigo así que no tendría porque tener miedo ¿no?

Pero lo tenía… era un sentimiento estúpido e irracional que no quería abandonarme en esos momentos. Podía enfrentarme a cualquier monstruo que se me pusiese por delante, iba a ir a ver el espíritu supremo para pedirle que restaurase el equilibrio del mana, pero no era capaz de decirle aquello a Richter.

Me sentí inútil y por un momento creí entender porque Richter no me dejaba luchar con él. Al instante negué fervientemente con la cabeza. ¡No! ¡No podía darme por vencido! Corrí para ponerme cerca de él. Aunque me quedé un poco más atrás ya que sabía que si le adelantaba empezaría a darme un sermón sobre que él debía ir por delante por si aparecía un monstruo. Aún así había algo que quería comentarle.

—Uhm… Richter —pronuncié haciendo que el aludido se girase. Habíamos llegado a un pasillo que me resultaba familiar. Después de tanta caminata habíamos dejado atrás los extraños anillos rojos que por otro lado me hubiese encantado analizar.

— ¿Ocurre algo, Aster? —me preguntó mirándome con curiosidad. Respiré hondo y le miré fijamente.

—Quería… pedirte disculpas por lo del otro día. Mi reacción fue… demasiado exagerada. Y quería darte las gracias por… protegerme siempre —le dije completamente ruborizado. Desvié el rostro y hasta era capaz de oír los latidos de mi corazón de lo fuerte que bombeaba y de lo nervioso que estaba.

Entonces fue cuando le escuché reír suavemente. Giré el rostro de nuevo, mirándole fijamente como pidiéndole una explicación a la razón por la cual se estaba riendo en aquellos momentos.

— ¿Por qué me estás diciendo todo esto ahora, Aster? No tienes porque preocuparte por nada —me dijo para luego volver a darse la vuelta. —Vamos. Terminemos con esto de una vez.

Empezó a andar hacía la puerta del lugar pero yo no me moví de donde estaba. Sentía como el malestar en mi pecho estaba creciendo y algo me gritaba en mi mente que si no le decía aquello ahora nunca lo haría. Contemplé su pelo rojo moviéndose suavemente al compás de sus pasos y comencé a caminar lentamente, siguiéndole.

Cuando estaba apunto de cruzar la puerta corrí hacía él agarrando parte de su camisa morada por la espalda. Me temblaban las manos. Tenía esperanza en que Ratatosk nos escuchara, sabía que lo haría. Y tenía fe en que después devolvería al mundo a su curso natural pero, aun, así antes de ver a ese ser quería decirle una última cosa a Richter. Ya que no estaba seguro de si Ratatosk pediría algo a cambio de ayudarnos. Aunque quizá en un gesto de bondad no pidiese nada.

Bueno… eso no era en lo que debía pensar ahora. Debía concentrarme en el hecho de que Richter se había puesto completamente rígido. Sentí como una parte de mí moría de un ataque de nervios y como mi propio cuerpo estaba más tenso que el de mi amigo.

—Ya sé que para ti las palabras deben ser dichas en el momento oportuno. Pues bien… yo considero que éste es el momento oportuno para decirte que… —me quedé callado. Había notado que el cuerpo de Richter se había ido poniendo cada vez más y más tenso. Mi rostro se contrajo en una mueca de decepción que supe rápidamente quitar. Poniendo una máscara de seriedad en él.

— ¿Para decirme qué, Aster? Tenemos prisa por si lo has olvidado —su voz sonó más dura e irritada que de costumbre y sentí como si hubiese metido la pata hasta el fondo. Perdí el poco valor que había reunido para decirle aquello que me estaba mortificando por dentro por lo que decidí guardármelo para mí. Como había hecho desde que lo supe.

—Para decirte que te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí, y es en serio. Eres el mejor amigo que alguien podría tener aunque a veces seas un poco gruñón —dije sin que la voz me temblase. Me hubiese gustado añadir que era la persona más importante para mí. No lo hice por miedo a su reacción.

Pensé que a lo mejor resultaba que estaba algo alterado por aquel lugar. Así que decidí que cuando saliésemos se lo diría sin falta. ¡Ya no podía seguir callándomelo! Aunque me odiase por ello. Yo necesitaba decírselo.

Escuché un bufido por su parte mientras soltaba la tela de su ropa. A continuación vi como se giraba para luego revolverme el pelo con ¿ternura? Yo no quería eso. Pero suponía que era lo máximo que podría conseguir por parte de Richter. Sonreí levemente ante el gesto. Aunque más bien pareció una mueca de tristeza que otra cosa.

No quería qué me preguntase a que se debía aquello por lo que me dirigí rápidamente hacía la puerta que comunicaba con Ginungagap mientras le decía que debíamos darnos prisa. Sí, ahora era yo el que le metía prisa. No quería darle explicaciones… aún no.

Cuando entré en aquel lugar no pude hacer otra cosa que abrir los ojos de par en par. Era exactamente igual al sitio que mi mente había recreado en mis sueños. Avanzamos rápidamente hasta llegar al centro de la plataforma y allí estaba ante nosotros: Ratatosk.

—Tú eres Ratatosk, el espíritu supremo del gran árbol de Kharlan ¿correcto? —pregunté mientras le miraba fijamente.

—Así me llaman —me contestó con voz fría, potente y me sentí intimidado por ella. Creía que si hablaba en aquel momento mi voz saldría frágil y quebrada. No podía dar esa imagen.

—Ratatosk. El actual equilibrio del maná en el mundo está en un estado de caos. Creemos que tu poder es necesario para restaurar el equilibrio perdido —la voz de Richter se escuchó calmada y segura. Le miré de reojo sintiendo como mi cuerpo se calmaba. Pero la potente voz de Ratatosk hizo que volviese a prestarle total atención.

—Incluso si pudiese devolver el mana a su curso natural, el mundo morirá sin un árbol que lo sostenga.

—Hemos oído que un nuevo árbol ha nacido —paré un momento tomando aire. —Pero por lo que hemos visto, podemos decir que el nuevo espíritu del árbol no tiene poder para controlar el flujo del mana.

— ¿Y qué? —no supe por qué pero la risa que acompaño a esas palabras hizo que el mal presentimiento que tenía se acrecentara, así como el malestar que tenía en mi pecho.

— ¡Así que por favor! ¡Por favor usa a tus Centuriones para restaurar el flujo del mana! Si lo haces, el mundo será salvado —fue lo que pedí y rogaba en mi interior porque me escuchase.

— ¡Despertad, Centuriones! ¡Restaurad los lazos con vuestros monstruos y reparad el flujo del mana! —me sentí aliviado al escuchar sus palabras e iba a agradecerle cuando empezó a hablar nuevamente. — ¡Y entonces id, id a erradicar a los humanos que destruyeron mi árbol!

— ¿Qué haces? —pregunté mientras mis pasos retrocedían.

—Tú quieres salvar el mundo ¿Verdad? —me preguntó. Volví a avanzar un par de pasos.

— ¡Sí, pero no tienes que matarlos a todos para hacer eso! —exclamé en un intento hacerle entrar en razón.

— ¿Quiénes destruyeron el gran árbol de Kharlan? ¡Fueron los humanos y los semielfos! Por ello se merecen el mismo trato.

— ¡Pero el nuevo árbol ha nacido en el mundo! —traté de explicarle pero por lo visto nada de lo que dijese parecía hacerle cambiar de opinión.

—Y es sólo cuestión de tiempo el que los seres humanos y semielfos lo destruyan también —paró de hablar por unos momentos mientras sentía como el aire abandonaba mis pulmones. ¡No! Aquello no estaba saliendo como habíamos previsto. — ¿No lo entiendes? No sois más que parásitos en este mundo.

— ¡No! ¡Eso no es verdad! Humanos y semielfos son una parte importante de este…

— ¡Silencio! —aquel grito retumbó en mis oídos. De repente un haz de luz salió del cuerpo de Ratatosk y se dirigió hacia mí. Abrí los ojos de par en par mientras miles de pensamientos recorrían mi mente como un rayo. Mi cuerpo rodó por el suelo y sentí un inmenso dolor apoderarse de mí.

Solo alcance a oír a Richter gritar mi nombre antes de caer en la oscuridad. Cuando sentí el haz de luz atravesarme lamenté muchas cosas pero la única que lamente con verdadera amargura fue…

… _no haber tenido el suficiente valor para contarle aquello a Richter antes de morir.

* * *

_

**Y hasta ahí dio la cosa (y mi clase de Literatura xP)**

**¡Ah! Agradecimientos a Miruru que accedió a hacerme de beta para este one-shot, muchas gracias ;D**

**Ahora a hacer un poco de publicidad descarada: Si a alguien le interesa he creado un foro de rol de Tales cuya dirección está en mi profile. Fin de la publicidad descarada xD**

**Ahora sí, se aceptan criticas, tomates, reviews, ensaladas, bollos de carne, las cartas bomba por favor dejadlas guardaditas que ya tengo saturada la sección de esas aunque por probar que no quede xD.**


End file.
